


Jealousy is a Vice

by MyDemons



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemons/pseuds/MyDemons
Summary: While at a bar, Jinx is forced to sit through listening to Ezreal flirt shamelessly with Lux. Things get heated.





	Jealousy is a Vice

Jinx had never been a fan of Ezreal; the way he spoke, how flamboyant he was, or how he dressed. His entire being irked her to no end, despite having barely spoken to him. But she hated him even more now, sitting at the bar while he flirted with her girlfriend, Lux. 

 

The girl was simply being polite, Jinx knew that, but as she slammed back her second shot of straight tequila, her anger just grew. 

 

It was supposed to be a ‘team bonding exercise’ as Ahri had called it. Going to the bar and just enjoying each other’s company, minus Lulu. Poppy had stayed behind as well, to watch over the minor for the night. So everyone else was at the back alley bar getting drunk. 

 

“Yknow,” Ezreal tapped his glass with an oddly perfectly cut nail (like seriously, he had to be gay) as he stared at Lux. He was drunk, being the lightweight he is, and clearly had other intentions with the more than sober Lux (who had drank only Soda since they arrived). “This whole idea is pretty lame. Want to go back to my teams apartment and chill?”

 

Jinx tightened her grip on her glass, swirling the clear liquid around as she glanced sideways at the two talking.  _ Seriously, who does he think he is?! _

 

“Oh, I shouldn’t. I have class tomorrow,” Lux replied, taking a sip from her water. Jinx knew she was uncomfortable, it was obvious from how she hid her face with her cup. How could he not pick up on it? All of her little movements were clear indicators of how she felt. But he was completely oblivious to the things Jinx picked up on easily. 

 

“Aw come on,” Ezreal pushed, putting his hand on Lux’s thigh. “I’ve liked your for a long time, Lux. Give me a chance?”

 

That was when Jinx stood up. Slamming back the rest of her drink, she places it a bit roughly on the bar, which drew the twos attention (as well as a few others) to her. “Actually, she’s busy,” Jinx snarled, fixing him with her most threatening glare she could muster and removing his hand from her thigh. “Right, Luxanna?”

 

Visibly freezing, Ezreal gaped at her, his hand in mid air where Jinx has left it. “R-right,” came Lux’s shy reply, jumping off of her seat and following Jinx out of the bar. 

 

“Eh? Leaving so soon?” Ahri slurred, to which Jinx gave her the finger and the fox just laughed in return. 

 

“Jinx?” Lux tried to get her attention as they walked down the street, the only light being the street lamps as the clouds covered the moon and stars in a thick, black layer. Jinx didn’t reply, just dragging her along. 

 

“Jinx!” Lux snapped, to which Jinx turned around. Before Lux even had the chance to speak, she crashed their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth than anything. Startled, Lux moaned into her mouth, jumping as Jinx grabbed her ass with both hands and pulling her closer. 

 

“We’re in public…!” Lux breathed, pushing Jinx off of her to catch her breath. 

 

“Who cares,” Jinx hissed, reaching for her girlfriend again only for her to step back. 

 

“Jinx,” Lux warned. The redhead just huffed and pouted, turning and continuing to walk toward their shared apartment. 

 

After a silent walk, they entered the apartment. Despite the time, Lulu and Poppy could be seen sitting in front of the television, watching some sort of cartoon. The later of the two looking back at her as she stormed to the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out two pairs of headphones. 

 

“You’ll want these,” she looked her dead in the eyes, the two holding their equally unimpressed gases until a mutual understanding grew between them. 

 

“Come on Lulu,” Poppy stood then, looking at the high schooler. “Let’s go watch some movies on my laptop in my room.”

 

“Okay!” The young yordle jumped up, following her friend into the farthest room and disappearing behind a closed door. 

 

“What was that about?” Lux asked, which Jinx only replied by picking her up and kissing her roughly. The girl groaned, wrapping her legs around the other girls torso, closing as much of the space between them as she could. 

 

Jinx barely made it to her room, closing the door with her foot, and dropping her girlfriend on the bed. Like a predator stalking her prey, she lunges on top of her, sinking her teeth into her in the form of more kisses. This time, more tongue than teeth (but a little bit of that, too). 

 

“Jinx,” Lux moaned, the girl on top of her leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. Her hand slid under Lux’s pink blouse, popping a few buttons as she roughly opened it from inside. Her free hand then found its way underneath her bra, squeezing the soft flesh in her hand. 

 

Lux moaned again, her legs twitching as Jinx assaulted her neck, leaving behind a few small marks (something they had both agreed on when they first started dating). Jinx took pride in how easily the girl under her can come undone. 

 

Once satisfied with the attention she gave her neck, Jinx moved down, leaving wet kisses over her collarbone, and down to her chest. Her bra, which seemed a size too small, barely held the girls chest as she heaved and gasped. 

 

Jinx hummed in satisfaction as she undid the front of her bra, leaving it to lay at her sides as she took a pink nipple into her mouth, nipping at the flesh. The sounds Lux made egged her on, and she continued to suck and nip, moving to the opposite side and repeating. 

 

All the while, the hand that wasn’t holding her up, trailed further down, running trails down her exposed stomach and ending at the hem of her black skirt. Without having to remove it, she flipped it up, covering the girls stomach but leaving everything underneath exposed for Jinx’s amber eyes to gaze at. 

 

If she were honest, Jinx would say that Lux was far to beautiful for her, and maybe that was what sparked the jealousy in her when whatshisface was flirting with her. Or maybe it was the fact that they kept their relationship hidden from everyone, despite everything. 

 

Whatever it was, Jinx hated it. Jealousy wasn’t her colour. 

 

Without hesitation, she ran two fingers over Lux’s core, the only thing between them and her prize was her underwear. Of course, it was removed quickly. 

 

Settling down on her knees, Jinx pulled Lux to the end of the bed, blowing cool air on her exposed slit, licking her lips as she looked up at her lovers face. 

 

“No matter how many times I see you like this, it gets better and better every time,” Jinx smirked, knowing full well how weak her girlfriend was to sweet talk. Just like she knew she would, Lux looked away, completely embarrassed. 

 

“D-don’t say that,” she mumbled, hiding her face in her hands. 

 

“Why not?” Jinx smirked wildly, leaning in closer all the while keeping her eyes focused on Luxs face. “You’re absolutely drenched, Flashlight. All for me? How sweet!”

 

“Sh-shut-!” She was cut off by a squeak when Jinx ran her tongue over her clit, the slick muscle applying pressure on the nerve before ghosting over her slit. Jinx purred as hands pulled at her hair, pushing her closer. She was more than happy to oblige. 

 

Opening her lips with two fingers, Jinx let out a haughty laugh,  _ take this Ezreal.  _

 

Then she roughly pushed her index finger in, sheathing it fully to the knuckle. Lux jolted, her legs closing on her face as she continued to assault her clit in varying pressure. Once the girl settled down, she began to thrust her finger inside her as fast as she could. 

 

“Jinx!” Lux moaned, throwing her head back as another finger was added inside her.  _ That's right, that’s MY name she’s moaning. Not yours.  _

 

The thought made her arm move faster, going as deep as she could and pulling all the way back out. She had to use her free hand to hold Lux down as she tried to lift herself off of the bed, her back hitting the soft comforter of Jinx’s bed. 

 

Jinx added a third finger inside her, slowing her face a bit to allow her to adjust before thrusting as hard as she could into her. The girl was close, and Jinx knew it. She only had to drive her over the edge. 

 

“Lux,” she demanded. “Look at me.”

 

The girl hesitated, lifting her body up and looking down at Jinx. Her amber eyes stayed focused on Lux as she curled her fingers up, hitting her sweet spot and thrusting hard. Her tongue flicked her exposed clit, and she watched as Lux came. 

 

Her chin and arm were drenched, but she kept going, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as long as she could. When the mage finally settled down, Jinx straddled her. She lifted her hand, making a show of cleaning them off with her tongue. 

 

“Jinx,” Lux started, panting. “You’re so possessive.”

 

“Only ‘cause you’re mine,” she dove down, kissing her, but more gently than before. Lux wrapped her arms around her, melting into the kiss. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she chuckled, flipping her onto her side. “I’m yours and no one else’s.”


End file.
